Falling for a cat Ver 2
by mill-mill11
Summary: This is my story if Bolt and Mittens hadn't been turned into humans. It will be really hard for me, so I hope that those who wanted them as animals appreciate this. Please also read my other story Falling for a cat. It is the same until chapter 9. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**You guys reading this are reading the exact same story as my other one, but the main characters dont get turned into Humans.**

**Review!!!!**

**I'll start changing it after chapter 8.**

K, so this is my first fan-fic. I love Bolt so I decided to it on that. Plz review.

Disclaimer. I don't own bolt

Chapter 1

Bolt P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and slowly turned my head towards the small alarm clock on my owner's night side table. 2:17 A.M. I turned back to rest my head back on Penny's warm arm and closed my eyes. I've been living with Penny again for the last two weeks now and I love being back with her. This time as a full pet. Penny has even adopted my two new best friends, Rhino and Mittens.

Rhino and Mittens have adapted quite nicely to Penny's home.

Rhino is a hamster he's always watching the "Magic Box" in the living room. Or as Mittens tells me it's called, the T.V. Rhino even sleeps on the couch in the living room so that he can watch the morning cartoons. He only leaves when he absolutely has to. He's an odd one.

Then there's Mittens, she follows me around a lot. I think it's because she's not used to being in a house after so many years of being an ally cat. I think she likes seeing me become a dog, too. I mean, of course I'm a dog, but I'm finally getting to learn what the privileges of being a real dog are rather than just sitting in a trailer all day waiting to save penny. Mittens is to thank for that.

Anyways, back to Mittens. It's really weird always having a cat around, especially since I used to think they were all evil, working for the green eyed man who always tried to get penny. I still don't really like cats. (Most dogs don't.) Mittens is the one and only exception. I almost enjoy having the small, black cat around.

I sighed and looked up at the alarm clock again. 2: 24 A.M. I'm never gonna get any sleep.

"Are you okay Bolt?" Someone said from behind me making me jump. I quickly snapped my head around and spotted just the cat I was thinking of, her green eyes staring at me from the other side of a sleeping penny. She also looked pretty tired.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I just can't sleep." This wasn't the first time I couldn't sleep in the last couple days. I felt empty for some reason

"Really? Me either." Mittens said looking down. Something was wrong.

"You okay Mittens?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

Mittens stayed quiet for a couple minutes. I could tell she didn't want to talk about it, whatever 'it' is. "Never mind, it's okay." I got stood and crouched before jumping over penny to land beside Mittens.

"Bolt?" Mitten's eyes grew wider.

"Mhm?" I lay down beside the small black cat and draped my front paw over her shoulders pulling her towards me. I'm a bit bigger then her so she fit nicely into my chest as I rested my chin on top of her small head. She was really soft.

"W-what are you doing Bolt!?" Mittens tried to push away from me but soon realized that it was useless and calmed down a bit.

I cut her off. "Don't think anything of it. I just want to see you sleep soundly." I moved her closer to me. Her warm fur felt nice against the pads of my paws.

She nuzzled her head into the fur on my neck tickling me with her whiskers and put her small hands on my chest. "Why…"

I pulled her closer to me and replied. "Because you were having trouble sleeping and I care about you Mittens. I care about you? What am I saying?

"W-what?" Mittens pulled her head back. From my neck which instantly felt empty.

But I didn't have time to respond before I drifted off into sleep. Mittens moved her small head back under my chin and I could have sworn I heard Mittens say. "Good night Bolt. And thank you."

------------

Sorry it's short, they'll get longer. Plz review


	2. Chapter 2

K, I posted 2 chaps at same time, so haven't read any reviews yet. Plz review

Disclaimer: Don't own Bolt, wish I did.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Penny P.O.V.

When I awoke Friday morning I almost immediately noticed an absence of weight from my left arm. "Bolt?" I peeked over to where my dog usually cut off all circulation to my arm. He wasn't there. I also noticed more weight on my right side then usual. Mittens wasn't that heavy…

What I saw when I looked to my right arm almost made my cry. At first I thought it was just a ball of fur, but as I looked closer I saw otherwise. Bolt and Mittens were cuddled together in the cutest way possible. They both looked so content with the other. When I lent up to get my camera from my desk I froze. Bolt started to move a bit and I immediately lay back down to prevent the two from waking up.

"Mom!" I shouted trying not to move.

"Yes honey?" I heard from what I guessed was the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, just come here." I called back. Mittens' looked so cute with her head resting on Bolt's shoulder.

A couple seconds later my mom came through the door. "Yes honey? What happ-" She followed my gaze to my two pets. "Aww, they're so cute."

"Yeah… could you get my camera? It's on my desk." I said quietly pointing to where my camera sat, but kept my eyes on the ball of fluff.

"Here" I looked up to grab my camera and took some quick pictures. "Thanks mom, I'll get them printed after school." After hugging my pets quickly, I got up and walked to my dresser to get changed.

15 minutes later

"Bye mom." I said as I walked to the front door. But hearing the T.V. in the living room I went to turn it off. Rhino was sitting on the couch watching cartoons. "Umm, bye Rhino…" I said to my hamster. He saluted me before tuning back to the cartoons… Creepy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Srry, this chapter was shorter, just wanted to do ony with Penny. Plz review.


	3. Chapter 3

3 updates in like 10 hours!

Anyways, it's 12:28 am right now, so I wanna go to bed. Please R&R. I'll try to up date soon.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Bolt' but I dont.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mittens P.O.V.

Something's holding me down. I should be scared, except its warm, soft, and almost protective. I slowly opened my eyes to see two big blue orbs staring back, I yelped and tried to move away. I couldn't. Then I realized who it was. "B-Bolt?" I stammered.

"Yes?" He responded calmly. His white fur was all messy, it looked funny. "What's the matter?" He slightly cocked his head to the left.

"U-umm." I blanked out for a second before coming back to reality. "W-what are you doing?" I noticed my paws against his chest and quickly retreated them from him. Then last night's memories came back to me.

"Well, I was watching you sleep, you know, you're really cute when you're sleeping. Anyways, now that you're awake do you wanna go play?" Bolt's tongue hung out of his mouth. Why dodogs do that?

"What time is it?" I asked not having heard the previous comments.

He looked at me with a slight grin. "1:52 pm." Bolt motioned to the alarm clock behind him.

This caught me off guard. "What?" I peeked over his head at the alarm clock. Sure enough, it read 1:52. Eleven hours of sleep? I never get eleven hours.

Bolt unwrapped his arms from around me. I instantly felt cold, like right after a really hot shower when you have to get out. Stretching, I tried to cover my disappointment with a yawn.

"So do you wanna go play Mittens?" Again with the tongue. "I've been laying here for at least an hour waiting for you to get up. So let's go outside and have some fun."

"You were waiting for an hour?" I asked once again not listening to the rest of his sentence.

Bolt sighed. "Yeah, I woke up a while ago, but was really comfy, and you looked so cute, so I didn't want to wake you. Wanna go play?" He asked a third time.

I was about to say no when the white dog used my training against me. Both ears dropped, his head slightly tilted, and he looked up just a tiny bit. I felt a sudden urge to lean forward and just cuddle with him, but knew better. After all he's a dog and I'm a cat. "T-That's cheating Bolt!" I yelled.

"But…" The now cute dog head tilted a tiny bit more. "I just… Wan to go play." He made a pouting face.

"FINE! Let's go." I got up and jumped of Penny's soft bed and walked towards the door not bothering to check that Bolt was following.

As I passed the living room someone shouted "Where ya going Mittens?"

Looking to my left I saw the almost all brown hamster sitting on the couch watching his 'Magic Box.'

"Oh, hey. Bolt and I are just going to go play outside. Do you wanna to come?" I asked the hamster secretly wanting him to say no.

"No, that's okay. This new show just started called…" I stopped listening after 'new show.' Where's Bolt?

As if on cue, the big white dog padded to my side with a tennis ball in his mouth. "Reaey?" He sounded funny with the ball. I couldn't understand what he was saying.

"What?"

The ball dropped from Bolt's mouth as he repeated himself. "Ready?" He Bit the ball again and looked up, his tail wagging.

I stared at the dog and thought 'He looks so silly.' Wait, did I just call bolt silly?

"Mihens?" Bolt tried to say my name. Oh, sorry, I guess I blanked out again. " Yeah, lets go." We walked outside through the pet door.

So this ones a bit longer I think. Plz R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, this is my fourth update in 24 hours, so I'm pretty happy. This chapter is really short, but one of my reviewers named Open Season Fangirl 5000 asked for Rhino POV. So here it is. Plz review, and if you want to see anything in the story, tell me. Also report any spelling mistakes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 Rhino's POV

"Boring" click "boring" click "Ugh, Romance" click "boring" click. "boring."

I sighed as I lent forward to click the channel up button. "There are no cartoons on at this time of day…" I said standing to stretch. "Only romance and stuff. I know, I'll see what Mittens and Bolt are up to."

I used to hate Mittens. I mean she's a cat, an enemy of my hero Bolt. Now though, I think differently of her. She's a… acquaintance. If Bolt likes her then I should too. Bolt. I still can't believe I'm living in the same house as the one and only Super Dog. Well, he's not actually supper, but he's still 100 % fully awesome.

"Let's see what they're up to." I padded over to the large window and looked out. Mittens wound up and threw a stick across the yard. Bolt went after it and caught it right before it hit the ground, a big grin on his face.

I can't see how that's any fun. It's just catching a stick over and over again, and then returning it so it can be thrown again. But Bolt seems to like it, so I won't complain.

Mittens threw the stick again…. Bolt went after it.

Sighing again, I turned to the clock. 3: 55. Penny should be home soon. And that new show is starting at four! I raced back to my seat on the couch and changed to channel to the one that show is supposed to be on. "I can't wait."

Little did I know, if I had watched Mittens and Bolt for just a few more seconds I would have seen looks of… Love?

Sorry it's short, but I think the next chapter will be good. Plz review, I've only got 3 so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Another short one from pennies POV, but the next one will be from Bolt's and will be longer so bear with me. Thanks for the reviews, and please review some more. It only takes a second. So... back onto the main story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bolt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5. Penny's POV

I was on the way home from school when I remembered that I still had to print some pictures from my camera. I made a quick stop at the camera store.

As I walked in I was greeted by a man at the desk. "Welcome to Robert's cameras. How can I help you?" He said with a smile.

I walked over to the counter and put my camera down. "I'd like to get some pictures developed please."

"Of course." The man took the memory card out of my camera and put it into a slot in the computer to his left. All my pictures appeared on the screen. " So just choose the pictures you want to print, then push the print button.

I looked around the table to find a mouse, but had no such luck. "Umm… Where's the mouse?" I asked.

"There is none." The man said. "It's a touch screen. Just tap the pictures you want to print."

"Oh, thank you." I said embarrassed that I hadn't noticed something so obvious. Oh well. I started to go through my pictures and laughed as I saw some old pictures of my friends and I at my birth-day party. It was a swim party and we were all having a water fight.

After a few minutes of looking through my pictures I finally found the pictures I had taken this morning. Wanting to see it better I enlarged the picture so it filled the whole screen. "Bolt and Mittens are so cute together…" I murmured to myself.

"Hmm?" The man behind the counter turned to me.

"Oh, sorry. I was just talking to myself." Turning the screen to the man I asked "Aren't they cute?"

He looked at it for a minute before responding. But what he said took me off guard. "Yes, they are… In fact, my baby girl is having her birthday in a couple of weeks and this would be a perfect present for her. Do you think I could buy a copy off of you?"

I stood still for a second before finally responding. "Um, yeah. You can have one but you don't need to pay for it... You can have it for free."

The man's face brightened. "Thank you so much. Here, at least let me print you're pictures free of charge. I'm sure my daughter will love this photo." He said happily.

"Okay, thank you." I tapped on the picture of my two pets twice before hitting the 'print' button at the bottom left side of the screen. The man handed me my pictures once again saying his thanks before I left the store and pulled out my cell-phone.

My mom picked up on the second ring. "Hi honey. What's up?" She asked in her high voice.

"Hey mom, you'll never believe what just happened."

"What's that honey?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, yeah. Short, but I hope you liked it. Please review.

6 chaps in two days XD


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I took so long to update, but this will be my only one for today. I'm spending Christmas with my dad today. (I only see him once every two weeks) Any ways, I hope you like it. Oh, just so you know, I'm gonna have a special chapter for every holiday.

Also, I think you should all thank BiracialBeauty, , and Open season fangirl5000 who encouraged me to update today. I originally wasn't going to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bolt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6. Bolt POV

Mittens threw the stick we found once again. It must have been for the thousandth time today. Normally after like fifty Penny gets tired and we do something else but Mittens looked like she was having a lot of fun too.

I jumped and caught the stick in mid-air, feeling the need to impress Mittens. I don't know why, I just enjoy showing off to her.

Mittens smiled and yelled across the yard "Good job Bolt. Now bring it back." She was standing on her hind legs. I can do it to, but prefer not too.

"Oae" I ran back to the small cat and dropped the stick, wagging my tail. "Again." I said while starting to turn around, but bumped into something. Looking up, I saw Penny, who looked really happy.

She picked me up and brought me in for a hug. "Hey Bolt, guess what I got today." By now Mittens had stridden up to Penny and was also picked up for a hug."You too Mittens."

I looked over to Mittens. "Well she looks happy, doesn't she?"

Mittens nodded in agreement as Penny put us back on solid ground. "I wonder what it is."

Penny reached around in her small knapsack before finally finding what she was looking for. I was wagging my tail and Mittens was giggling seeing me so pumped.

Penny opened her hand to us revealing a photo. I stared at it for a second before a large grin grew across my face. Mittens looks so cute.

Beside me, Mittens was speechless.

"You like it? K, I'm goona go frame it." Penny shouted as she ran inside not waiting for a response. As she got in I heard a faint "Mom, come here."

Mittens was still shocked when I looked over. "Mittens?" I said quietly. Does she not like the picture? My heart sank.

She slowly turned her head to look at me "Yeah?" She said in a whiper.

"What's wrong Mittens?" I was scared now.

She looked down shyly before responding. "IreallylikedthepicturebutIdon''macatandyou'readogandIshouldentfeellikethis…"

I stared at Mittens blankly. "Sorry, can you repeat that one more time? Maybe a bit slower?" I said leaning closer to her.

She looked up at me and said." I… I really liked the photo, but I don't think I should have. I'm a cat, and… And you're a dog… So I don't think I should be feeling like this. It's weird…"

Right when Mittens said 'I really liked the photo' I instantly perked up. By the time she was done I pounced on her and rolled around in the grass until she was on top of my, my arms holding her securely to my chest.

Mittens' eyes widened as she stammered "B-Bolt! W-Wha-What are you doing!?" However, this time she didn't try to push away.

A laughed and said "Well, if you want me to stop I will." But even as I said this I pulled the small black cat closer to me. I couldn't help it, she was just so cute.

"N-no, it's okay… But why?" Mittens asked quietly. Her eyes were back to their usual size and she was slowly cuddling into me.

"Cuz you're just too cute for your own good." I think I saw a faint blush on the black cat's cheeks.

Mitten's sighed before leaning her head into the crook of my neck. "Bolt?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you think…? It's wrong?" Mittens asked. Her breath felt nice on my neck.

I thought for a second before saying "No, I don't."

Mittens sighed and buried her paws into the fur on my back.

Meanwhile, a certain brown hamster was looking out the big window in the living room. "Oh?"

"What do you see Rhino?" Penny asked as she moved up behind him. She just smiled as she saw her cat and dog outside in the lawn, then turned to Rhino and said. "Aren't they cute?"

Rhino nodded.

Penny stared in shock. Can he understand me? "Rhino?" He looked up… Creepy.

Thanks for reading, please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, so I guess I ended up updating today after all. Just because I got two new reviews while I was gone. So keep reviewing. Anyways, this is my longest chapter so far, and I loved writing it. My story has been really happy and nice so far, but I think I'll introduce the conflict next chapter. So enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bolt.

P.S: I love you guys who review.

Mittens

Bolt and I had been lying in the grass for about an hour before Penny called us in for dinner. In that hour we didn't really say much… Just laid there. Bolt is really warm, it was nice. At first I thought it was wrong though, I mean how many cats end up laying on a dog's chest trying to get as close to him as they can without the dog noticing.

After a while though, I decided it doesn't matter what everyone else says, or thinks. I enjoy being with my big with dog and there isn't anything anyone can do about it.

"Bolt, Mittens. Time for dinner. Hurry up." Penny called for the second time. Bolt sighed into the hair on my head. He obviously wanted to stay as bad as I did.

I waited a few seconds, and then finally rolled of Bolt's chest. I felt cold suddenly. "Let's go Bolt; we don't want to get Penny mad."

Bolt laughed and replied "Penny would never be mad at me, we can wait a couple more minutes…" He was now very close, and staring into my eyes.

"N-No, we have to go eat." I hopped of the ground and started walking to the door. "I'm really temped to take you up on that offer though. Maybe later."

The big dog got up and followed really close behind me. "I'll make sure you do Mittens." He said into my neck. I shivered before quickening my pace. I will not let him get an advantage over me.

I went through the pet door to see Penny walking over to Rhino with a small bowl of hamster food. Rhino saluted her as she put the food down beside him. Does he ever leave that couch?

Bolt ran up to Penny and rubbed against her lag. I know that's just his way of greeting his person, but… I couldn't help feeling a little bit jealous. "Come on Bolt," I said walking over to our food bowls. Penny and Bolt came over a couple seconds later, Penny carrying two bags of food. After pouring the food she rubbed my head saying "You and Bolt are just so cute together," then walked away.

I watched her walk away and didn't notice Bolt inching closer to me. "She's right you know." He whispered into my ear. I jumped back not expecting him so close to me. Bolt laughed and began eating.

…

After we were both done eating, I retreated back to my room. Time for some well deserver rest.

"Where ya going cat?" Rhino called as I passed the living room door.

I looked up at him and said "Just going to get some rest. Long day." He nodded and went back to his T.V.

I walked down the long hallway to Penny's room and jumped on the bed as I got in. Time to review over what's happened in the last two days. First, Bolt comforted me last night after I found him awake at around two. I asked what was wrong and he just said he couldn't sleep.

Bolt asked me what was wrong with me and after not responding he somehow ended up holding me. I tried to struggle but he wouldn't let me and I fell asleep. I had eleven hours of sleep. I haven't had that much sleep since… Well, since I was kicked out by my previous owner and began living on the streets.

Then today, I was playing with him for hours. He never seemed to get tired of playing with me and I never got tired of him. After seeing the photo Penny took, I froze up. It was just… I liked it so much but I knew I shouldn't. When Bolt found out I froze because I liked the picture, he tackled me.

I ended up on top of him, and this time didn't struggle. All I could think about was how we shouldn't be doing this, but I liked it and couldn't bring myself to push off of him. But why? Do I…? Do I love a dog?

I was half was through processing this when I felt an arm around my waist. Looking up I saw the dog I loved. Bolt was looking at me with a worried look on his face. "You okay Mittens?"

"W-What?" I asked as he once again, pulled me into him.

"You just left, so I was worried about you."

"You were… worried about me?"

"Of course I was." Bolt leaned closer and licked the corner of my mouth.

I was stunned for a second before saying quickly "Um, I was just lying down. You know, long day."

He laughed and said "Yeah, so you mind if I join you?"

"N-no… And Bolt?" I tried to build up all the courage I had.

"Yes?"

"I… I love you!" I shouted quickly before burying my face into the dog's neck. I didn't want to see his reaction.

However, Bolt pulled my head out of his neck so that he could look into my eyes. "Mittens, I love you too. With out you I wouldn't be here back in Penny's house. I'd probably be out in an ally, or in a pet store or something. I owe my life to you and I hope that you could some how care for me, as much as I do for you."

My eyes welled up with tears. I buried my head back into his warm, soft neck and cried. And for the first time in my life, they were tears of joy.

So... Hoped you guys liked the chapter. Like I said, conflict comes in soon.

Reviews make the world go round.


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys who are reading this story better apreciate this. It's goona be a lot of work for me. I will start changing the story after this chapter.**

**Reviews make the world go round.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bolt.**

8. Penny's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the couch watching cartoons with Rhino, sharing a bowl of popcorn. I'd recently found out he can understand me… **Maybe I****'****ll just check one more time****… ****To make sure.** "Rhino?" A few seconds later the hamster looked up. "Umm… could you pass me a piece of popcorn?"

The little hamster nodded and grabbed a piece of popcorn out of the bowl. Then handed it to me, looking at me with his big eyes.

"Um… Thanks." I quickly grabbed the piece of popcorn and brought it to my mouth. Rhino saluted and went back to the cartoons.

I stared at the hamster for a second before following his gaze. **Okay, so he understands me****… ****Shouldn****'****t that freak me out? And here I am watching T.V. and sharing popcorn with him.**

While I was in the middle of thinking about Rhino my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the caller I.D. "Dad?" I said quietly. But Rhino must have heard cuz he looked up. "Um, I'll be right back Rhino." I said getting off the couch. **Am I ****actually telling my hamster I****'****ll be right back!?**

I flipped open my cell on the third ring. I don't talk to my dad often, so I was really happy when I saw his name on my phone.

Like in my old T.V. series, my dad actually is a scientist. He works with genetically enhancing plants and animals. Hence where the 'Bolt series' came from. "Yeah Dad?"

"Hi Penny, just calling to see how you and you're pets are doing."He said in is loving voice.

I smiled and began to explain. "I'm doing awesome, so are the pets. I woke up this morning to see Bolt and Mittens cuddling on my bed. I'll show you the picture later. And Rhino's, well, Rhino. He's still hogging the T.V. and all that. Mom's getting kind of freaked out with him." My dad laughed on the other side.

"And school?"

"Schools awesome, I'm getting A's in every subject. Mom's really proud of me. So how are you doing?" I asked.

My dad sighed and began telling me how his life was going. A lot of 'We're really behind', and 'We're running low on supplies'. My dad owns his own lab with a lot of workers.

But one thing my dad said really stuck out. "-Right now, ten of my best scientists and I are working on finding a way to turn animals into humans-"

I cut him off. "What!?" Turning animals into humans? **That****'****d be so cool. I could like****… ****Talk to bolt and Mittens. Rhino already understands me, but he****'****d be able to talk back!**

My dad continued on his speech. "Yes, I believe the machine should be ready by… Tomorrow. Or at least that's the idea." He dragged on about how the machine changes the link between particles and all that stuff for a couple minutes before finally stopping. "Well, I have to go Penny. My breaks over."

"Don't you own the company dad?" I asked confused. Wouldn't he get to go on break whenever he wanted?

"My dad laughed and said "Yes I do, but I've got a lot of work to do so I set up a time table for myself." That's so like him.

"Okay dad, I love you."

"Love you too Penny."

"Bye" I said hanging up. I looked down at my phone for a few minutes before heading to the kitchen. I needed something to eat.

"Hi honey" My mom greeted me as I came in. I nodded in response. "Was that you're father?"

"Yes" I said and grabbed a bag of chips sitting on the table. "It's nice to hear from him."

"Aren't you exited that he's coming home tomorrow?" My mom asked with a ecstatic look on her face.

I stopped dead in my tracks then slowly looked up to see my mom smiling down at me.

"D-Dad's… coming home?" I managed to squeeze out. My mind was going crazy.

My mom's look changed to a shocked one. "Didn't he tell you?"

"No…"

"Oh, I guess it was a surprise." Mom said apologetically. "Sorry."

"It's… okay." I got up and looked at the clock 9:15. I guess I'd been watching cartoons longer then I thought. "I'm, um… Going to bed. I'll see you and dad in the morning." I quickly retreated to the living room where Rhino was still watching T.V. He looked up at me as I came in.

"Hey Rhino, do you want to sleep in my bed with Bolt Mittens and I tonight?" I asked my hamster. He looked puzzled for a second before nodding and crawling over to me. I picked him up, turned off the T.V. and slowly walked back to my room thinking about what my dad had said.

**Humans…**

I opened the door and smiled at Bolt and Mittens cuddled up on the bed like they were this morning, but they looked… Happier?

**Humans…**

I picked them up and put them to the side of the bed as I slipped under my covers. Putting Rhino down on my pillow beside me I couldn't get that one annoying, stupid, horrible word out of my head. I shouldn't even be thinking about it. They probably love being animals.

**Bolt, Mittens, Rhino… As humans?**

**K, so I liked writing this chapter, hoped you guys liked it. I'm still not 100% sure on the animals becoming human, so review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey. So this is chapter nine of the second version of my story. The animals are not going to turn into humans, so if you want to see that, please go read my original story Falling for a cat. It starts changing at chapter 9. 1-8 are the exact same. Anyways, Please review, I'd love to hear what you think. **

**In this version of the story, I will have a special chapter for each holiday as we pass it and the characters will be animals. In my other story, they'll be humans.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bolt**

9. Bolt's P.O.V.

"Bolt, Mittens, get up!" Mt person shouted. She sounded exited. I sighed and opened my eyes, instantly realizing what got Penny so revved up. Penny's dad! Turning my head, I licked Mittens' cheek until she woke up.

Mittens swatted my tongue away. "Ew, that's gross Bolt. Not the best way to wake a girl up." Mittens opened her eyes to see the man in front of us. He was looking at us like he was going over a question in his head, bit I didn't care.

"I-its penny's dad! I didn't know he was goona be here." Mittens yawned and I let her stand out of my embrace. Mittens had only met Penny's dad once, but loved him instantly. I mean, how could you not love him.

I got up and walked to the man's side. He laughed and patted my head. "Long time no see Bolt. How're you doing?" I barked in response and wagged my tail. Penny giggled from behind her father. She was holding Rhino who was also looking exited.

The man lent down and scratched under Mittens' chin before saying "Well, I have to go." He turned to Penny. "You're mom wants me to spend the day with her. I just needed to see you guys before I left." He gave Penny a hug and was off.

Penny waited until he was out the door before turning her head down to look at Rhino. "I'm going over to Jessica's house for the day. You guys behave, okay?"

Rhino nodded and Penny put him down on the bed with Mittens and I. Then she gave all of us a quick hug and left the room.

Rhino padded his way over to us and asked "What do you guys want to do today?"

Mittens looked to me. I shrugged and she turned back to Rhino. "I don't know. You choose, hamster."

Rhino went deep into thought for a moment, but finally came up with an idea. "Let's watch the magic box!"

…

Mittens and I stared at Rhino for a second. The black cat turned her head to me. "Any other ideas?" Rhino was pouting in the background.

"Lets… Burry some bones!" Now It was my turn to be ignored as Mittens tried to think of something we'd all enjoy. What's wrong with burying bones?

Mittens was quiet for a couple minutes before finally speaking up. "Well, we could play hade and seek…" Rhino and I nodded, looked at each other, and Ran as fast as we could in opposite directions. We were both screaming "You're it!" as we left the room to find hiding spots.

AS soon as I was out of sight, I began trying to find somewhere to hide. The pantry? No. behind the fish tank? No, wouldn't that just magnify me? I've got it! I'll go hide in the bath tub! I cheered for myself as I padded off towards the bathroom, Laughing as I saw Rhino behind the fish tank.

I jumped into the bathtub and once again cheered for myself. She'll never find me here.

"Ready or not, here I come!" I heard from Penny's room. Mittens must be starting. I sat in the bathtub and waited. Outside I could hear the pantry being opened, along with the door to every room in the house. I wonder if Mittens found Rhino yet.

The door to the bathroom opened and I tried to sink as low into the bathtub as I could. "Found ya." Mittens called and jumped down at me. The lights were off so I couldn't see her, but I instantly wrapped my arms around my little cat and began rolling around with her. "Hey Mittens. I was waiting for you."

She hit my arm softly. "You liar, you were trying to hide." Mittens giggled as she snuggled into my chest.

I laughed and asked "Have you found Rhino yet?"

She looked up at me and looked as if she was holding back laughter. "Yeah, he was hiding behind the fish tank." She burst out in laughter. "I found him right as I left the bedroom."

I sighed and sat up against the wall, picking Mittens up and putting her in my lap. She squealed and turned her head to look at me. So Cute! "What?" She asked.

"You just look so… Adorable" I said as I leaned in and licked the corner of her mouth. She reacted differently then I thought she would. Mittens brought her arms around me and pulled her self as close as possible.

"I love you Bolt," Mittens said and licked the corner of my now grin.

"I love you too."

"Mittens? Bolt? Where are you guys?" I laughed as I heard the hamster's voice.

"We should probably go and find him. After all, we still have a game to play." I said this, but didn't loosen my grip on Mittens. It was nice having her so close. I could feel the warmth through her fur.

Mittens sighed and tightened her grip around my neck. "Do we have to? He can probably find something to entertain himself."

I laughed and leaned my head towards my beautiful Mittens. "You're probably right. A few minutes couldn't hurt."

"Or hours" Mittens said into my fur.

**K, so I hope you liked the story. It was a bit short, but I'm really busy right now. I'll update again soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Mittens' P.O.V.

Rhino got pretty mad after Bolt and I came out of hiding, but he got over it when we said we'd both slipped and hit our heads, putting us into a very short concussion. He actually asked if there was anything he could do to help.

Bolt and I tried not to laugh, but Bolt ended up rolling on the floor with laughter, Rhino asked what was so funny and I told him Bolt was a bit delusional after hitting his head. Rhino nodded and went to watch T.V.

Now Bolt and I were sitting on Penny's bed talking about, stuff. At first it was just about random little things like favorite colors and stuff, but now it was getting a little bit more personal. Bolt was asking about my life before I'd met him in that alley.

"How long were you an alley cat?" Bolt asked from beside me.

"Not too long, probably like half a year or so. It didn't take long to get those birds getting me food. I just offered them protection for half their food. They bought into it and agreed. One day I, after I had just scared the life out of one of the birds, I was tackled by an insane Whit dog. He kept talking about a 'Green eyed man' and all that stuff." Bolt was quietly listening and laughed when I got to the part of the insane white dog.

"Yeah, I must've seemed insane to you." Bolt let out another chuckle. "Sorry about that. But look where we are now. Nice house, nice owner, each other."

I nodded and scooted closer to him. "I had no Idea I'd end up living with that insane dog. None the less falling in love with that him." I said rubbing my nose against Bolt's cheek. He seemed to like it.

"And yet, here we are." Bolt smiled and pulled me closer.

"Yup."

We sat like that for a couple minutes before we heard the front door open. A few seconds later, Penny walked through the door and put her stuff down on a chair. She hadn't even noticed Bolt and I laying on her bed.

Penny picked up mine and Bolt's leashes and walked outside the door. "Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, do you guys want to go to the park?"

Bolt chuckled before barking at Penny. She stiffened from the surprise and slowly turned to see Bolt and I.

"Oh, that's where you are. Didn't see you guys." Penny laughed at her self and then repeated her previous statement. "So? Do you wanna go to the park?"

Bolt got up and nodded, wagging his tail. I followed him to a standing position and purred. Our different ways of saying yes to our owner.

"Great, come here." Penny sat on the edge of the bed and we walked to her. She quickly put on our leashes and brought us outside to the living room. "Hey Rhino, do you want to come to the park with us?"

Rhino looked up from the T.V. and nodded. "I'll get my ball!" Shouted the hamster as he jumped of the couch and scurried over to where his ball had ended up on the floor. He jumped into his ball and pulled the cap un. "Let's go." Rhino rolled over to Bolt Penny and I.

Penny laughed seeing Rhino do all this by himself. Normal hamsters would just sit in their cage and run in their wheel. "K, this'll be fun!" Penny wrote a quick note for her mom and we were off.

I enjoyed walking out in the fresh air. Obviously Bolt did too because his tongue was hanging out of his mouth and his tail was out of control. "Having fun?" I asked the white dog. Bolt nodded and moved a bit closer to me.

We arrived at the park and Penny clipped off our leashes. "You guys have fun. I'll be over there with my book." Penny pointed over to a bench and I laughed as I noticed multiple people staring at Rhino. I guess hamsters aren't normally brought to the park.

"Hey guys." Rhino called us "I'm goona go sit with Penny, k? I'll see ya later."

Bolt and I nodded and Rhino was off towards the bench Penny was seated in.

"So? What do you wanna do?" Bolt asked me quickly, but was cut off at the end by another voice from behind us.

"Mittens? No way, is that you?" The voice called. I turned to see jack. A cat I'd met while I was in the alleys. "It is you!" Jack screamed running up to Bolt and I. Bolt was in a defensive stance, but Jack didn't seem to notice.

"Um, Jack. Hey. How've you been?" I asked trying to keep Bolt back from pouncing on my old acquaintance.

"Pretty good. Where've you been though? Haven't seen you in ages." Jack must be really oblivious not to notice Bolt's warning glares.

"I'm, um, I'm living with my new owner Penny." I said quietly. I had no idea what Jack would think of this.

"You're living with a human!?" Not a good reaction. "After what you're old owner Jessica did to you?" Jack screamed at me. I froze, and Bolt, after seeing my reaction stepped in.

"Leave her alone. I don't care where you know Mittens from but she doesn't deserve to be yelled at." Bolt said sternly.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack looked around Bolt's shoulder "What's this? You friends with a dog now Mittens? You said you wanted to always be alone when I knew you. You never let anyone get close to you! Now you're friends with this mut?"

I felt a tear in my eye from the mention of Jessica, my old owner. And this wasn't helping. "Please jack, go away." I turned to walk a couple feet away.

"Where are you goin-" Jack was cut off by a fierce growling. I turned my head and saw Bolt leaning over Jack with his teeth threatening to come down.

"She said leave her alone." Bolt growled at Jack. "Now."

Jack slowly started stepping away from Bolt with a look of pure fear on his face. I've never seen Bolt this mad before…

Once Jack was about 2 feet away, he spun around and ran screaming. "You've changed Mittens. And not for the better."

I was frozen in place when I felt Bolt beside me. "Don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about." The old Bolt was back. I turned so I could shove my face into his neck and cry.

"Mittens?" Bolt wrapped his arms around me in concern.

"Just bad memories. About my old owner." I sobbed into his warm neck, not wanting Bolt to see my face.

Bolt didn't ask any questions, just ran his paw up and down my back. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything. We can just stay like this for a while." And we did. Bolt ignored all the looks he was getting from other dogs and cats. Looks of disgust at the two of us. Looks of confusion, hatred, even sympathy from some of them who had sawn what had happened.

After who knows how long, I looked up from my big dog's neck. The sky was dimming and almost everyone had gone home. Bolt looked down at me trying to figure out what I was thinking.

"Time to go home?" I asked Bolt. I knew it must have been boring for him just sitting there.

"Yeah, Penny fell asleep a couple minutes ago waiting." Bolt smiled. "But it's okay. You needed that, and I'm happy you're not sad anymore."

"Bolt…" I followed after the white dog as he went and licked Penny's face until she swatted him away giggling. "That's gross Bolt. You ready to go?"

Bolt nodded and walked back to me, rubbing his nose against mine. "Let's go." He said as Penny re-attached our leaches.

It was a relatively silent walk home. All the house lights were turning on as the sun set. "Did you guys have fun?" Penny asked Rhino, Bolt, and I.

We all nodded. I did have fun, other than the incident with Jack. I got to snuggle with Bolt at least, and that always makes me happy.

"What're you thinking about Mittens?" Bolt padded up beside me.

"Snuggling with you." I said truthfully. Bolt grinned and moved a bit closer.

"Well there's lots of time for that now, isn't there?" Bolt said quietly.

"Yup." I smiled. "And I plan on using every second of it."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I love you Bolt."

"Love you too. And if anythings ever bothering you, make sure to tell me. I'll try my best to help out." Bolt said as we reached our house. Penny looked down at us with a confused, but happy look on her face.


End file.
